


Nidhogg, Eldest Titan of Destruction vs. Team OMEGA and Tsukaea, the Animator

by KRenee, Tathamet



Series: Our Reality - Main Storyline [2]
Category: Original Work, Rappelz
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRenee/pseuds/KRenee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tathamet/pseuds/Tathamet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle against Sand Lord Kynish, Aegis is left beaten and weakened. Upon realizing that his host is too weak to prevent him from doing whatever he likes, a certain Titan of Destruction takes the opportunity to take control of Aegis' body, and kill every living thing across the cosmos.</p><p>Part 10 of the "Our Reality" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nidhogg, Eldest Titan of Destruction vs. Team OMEGA and Tsukaea, the Animator

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Rewritten

Pain.

All he knew was indescribable, unending pain. Aegis wasn't entirely sure he recalled what had happened – a battle against someone, desperation, a blinding flash of light, followed closely by his current predicament. He tried to open his fire-colored eyes, to at least get an idea of his location, but he didn't have the strength for even that. He wanted to get away from the agony that scorched his nerves and the cold that seemed to choose the worse possible moment to make itself known. His arms, however, felt a trillion pounds heavier.

 _Shit... I'm about to die, aren't I?_ The thought startled him. There was still much to do, he had to force himself up like always and keep going. He didn't have the strength though, he had used up every single ounce of energy he had.

If it would get him away from the burning pain and the cruel cold, then he would welcome Death with open arms.

As he slipped into the deep, dark abyss of unconsciousness, he heard a voice faintly calling his name, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of cruel laughter.

…

“Aegis! Where the hell are you?!” Ragnar yelled for what felt the millionth time. He had been searching all of Veiled Island for the past 5 days, looking for any signs of his boss. Draka's Mardukan tribe had been a tremendous help, but they were still unable to find any sign of the young god. He continued looking through the ruins of what had once been the Temple of Exile, a task that was made nearly impossible by the blizzard that raged over most of the island almost every day of the year.

“Whoever invented blizzards needs to die in a fire...” He grumbled. Suddenly, he felt a powerful pulse of dark energy. Spontaneously, He went from hating blizzards to loving them for providing cover that would help him escape.

...

Aegis stood, shoving the debris of what was once a temple off him. He opened his blue eyes and smirked upon seeing the destruction, chuckling at how far the ruins spread.

“Hello, everyone! Here's Nidhogg!” Nidhogg cackled like a madman.

…

Ragnar flew through the cosmos like a bat out of hell. He was having a minor extreme panic attack. He had already contacted the Grim Incarnation and told them that there was a code black emergency and quickly debriefed them on the situation. Rillith had already contacted Tsukaea, who was working with Agarath to prepare a seal to reseal Nidhogg. In the mean time, he was to meet up with Khrai and Saeka in the Omega void. He could only hope they wouldn't be late.

 _Keyword: hope._ A voice in the back of his head reminded him.

_Shut up._

…

“Khrai?” Khrai leaned even further back in her chair, peering at the owner of the voice coming from her door. The room was dimly lit, the beginnings of a large and intricate shrine lit up by candles on her desk. Agarath stood in the doorway, looking as unhappy as he always was to disturb her. That is, very unhappy.

“Yes?” She replied, smirking at his discomfort. She loved this child.

“Ragnar's trying to contact you. He says its a 'motherfucking emergency.'” Agarath quoted, “He seemed pretty pissed that you didn't have your communicator on.”

“It's irritating. What's the big emergency?” Khrai wanted to know immediately, putting her chair down and standing up. She didn't miss the subtle way that Agarath slid his foot back. She liked to think that his body remembered how she was more than his psyche did.

“Aegis has been possessed by Nidhogg,” was the reply she got, and her stomach suddenly felt cold with a mixture of anxiety and serious excitement. “Tsukaea and I are preparing a seal to put him back where he goes, and Ragnar wants you and Saeka to meet him at the Omega void. He said to 'prepare your anus.'”

“He's got a fuckin' mouth on him, don't he?” Khrai remarked with a chuckle, “Alright. I'll find Saeka and we'll head over. Don't tell him that I'm wearing my communicator because I'm not. Saeka probably isn't wearing her's either.”

Agarath nodded stiffly as the distance between them shortened. He seemed to be waiting for his cue to leave. Khrai walked up to him, taking his chin gently and pecking him on the lips.

“I'll see you when I get back.”

The younger sorcerer pale slightly, but diverted his gaze and nodded anyway. Khrai's hand leisurely ran down the side of his neck, and she bit her lip gently as she eyed Agarath like he was a piece of meat. In her eyes, he kind of was.

“Fuck it.” She suddenly said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him bodily into her room, despite his immediate protests. “Twenty extra minutes won't kill Ragnar.”

…

Saeka was always hard to find. It was a quirk of hers. She preferred it when people weren't bothering her for this and that, so she generally liked to arrange matters so that no one knew where she was when she didn't want them to. Except, of course, Khrai, Tsukaea, and Isolde.

Presently, she was strolling leisurely through the underground system beneath the Grim Incarnation headquarters. It was actually an escape route in the event that they needed to evacuate everyone in a covert manner, but Saeka like to wander through it because no one was ever down there. Here, no one knew where she was, and no one would think to look here either.

“ _Saeka,_ ” Khrai called in her head, and Saeka sighed heavily. Judging from her tone, something had happened.

“ _Yes, Khrai?_ ”

“ _Aegis got possessed by fucking Nidhogg._ ” Khrai stated, sounding about as excited as she ever got about anything. That is, not very much. Immediately, however, Saeka's interest was piqued. “ _Do you want to come and help me and Ragnar try to wreck his shit?_ ”

“ _You know I'd love to.”_

She turned around on the ball of her foot and started a leisurely pace back to the actual headquarters. She didn't want to hurry too much: Saeka always liked to make a flashy entrance.

…

Ragnar was swearing in every language he knew at the two girls for being late. He was on the defense as Nidhogg was leaving no openings for him to use to counter. As if the Titan's absurd strength wasn't bad enough, he also had access to Shadowfang and Azurewrath, and thus three of the most powerful attacks Ragnar was aware of.

Ragnar brought up Fenrir to parry a swing from Azurewrath, but the blow never came. He looked around, trying to locate the Titan in a mixture of bewilderment and nervousness. Just when he was beginning to wonder if he would go insane from the expectation of a blow, he felt a presence behind him and turned as quickly as he could, swinging his ax up to defend himself, knowing it wouldn't be enough. He braced himself for the impact as best he could, and prayed Khrai and Saeka would hurry the hell up.

…

“There they are,” Khrai remarked, squinting at the two battling figures, “God, this is _nowhere near_ the Omega void.”

“Well, we are kind of late.” Saeka replied offhandedly, “I'm sure he started near there.”

Khrai snorted in reply as they continued forward. Saeka could've arrived in a quarter of a second, several minutes ago, but the younger girl had been inclined to make a flashy entrance, as she always did. Abruptly, a shock wave of energy rolled past them, bringing them to a premature halt.

Saeka looked closely at one of the figures, “Oh, here comes Ragnar.” She commented, and just as she had finished speaking, the Elf in question flew past them at a rather incredible speed.

“And there he goes.” Khrai finished. There was a suddenly flash of light in the distance as Ragnar smashed into a star with enough force to make it go supernova. Khrai raised her eyebrows at the explosion, reached a hand into the In-Between and grabbed Ragnar by the hair and yanking him out of the inferno, to stand beside her.

“Sorry we're late. Khrai was fucking Agarath.”

“Not ashamed or sorry.” Khrai retorted coolly, looking back in the direction Ragnar had originally come from, “Do you think he'll come over here if we wait long enough?”

“Of course!” Nidhogg said, materializing out of nowhere with both swords over his head. With surprising reflexes, considering that she _wasn't_ the fastest in the Reality, Khrai swung a fist towards Nidhogg's down-swinging swords, releasing a powerful burst of her caustic energy. There was an earsplitting _crack_ , which had everyone's heads turning, Azurewrath and Shadowfang's blades snapped clean in half.

“I didn't think they'd actually _break_ , but okay,” Khrai remarked with raised eyebrows. Nidhogg jumped a looked at the blades, disappointment shadowing his features.

“Well shit, there goes that idea... Oh well!” He said with a shrug, tossing the handles over his head and getting ready to charge at the three warriors. Suddenly, a new voice spoke up.

' _I told you that was a bad idea._ ' Bahamut called out absentmindedly, masterfully hiding his amusement.

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you, brother?” Nidhogg snarled.

 _'Yes. I do believe you have told me many times._ ' Was the reply. Nidhogg growled angrily before charging, deciding the two Elves and the Grim Demon would be perfect for venting his anger.

Saeka, knowing exactly how Khrai and Ragnar were likely to do battle, took several steps back, a smirk on her devilish features. She would, as she always did when she fought alongside Khrai, wait for the most opportune moment to deliver a killing – or at least, painful – blow. And then she'd step back, hide, and wait. And then she'd do it again. And again. Until the target was dead. Or close to dead.

Khrai glanced only briefly at Ragnar before surging forward, borrowing as much of Saeka's speed as she could stand. She wasn't accustomed to high speed battle like the younger demon, but there were few beings in the world who's bodies could withstand the weight of her punches.

She was just going to have to do her best to not damage Aegis' host's body _too_ much. If she wasn't careful, she could probably end up accidentally murdering the already-weakened God. And Tsukaea would _not_ be happy about that.

Nidhogg's blows were heavy, but as long as she kept his attacks away from her internal organs, he _probably_ wouldn't kill her. At least, not right away. Her bones could hold up against practically anything. She supposed now was as good a time as any to test just how strong they were.

When Khrai was abruptly thrown back, Ragnar surged forward, hoping to catch Nidhogg off guard. His attempt was rewarded with a fist to the face, but managed to grab said fist and pull the Titan forward, delivering a kick to his stomach, followed with an uppercut. He ended the combo by swinging Fenrir, smashing Nidhogg in the side with the flat end of the ax.

He hoped that he didn't break _too_ many bones. Then again, he wasn't sure how long he would keep this up. He continued attacking, hoping that he would be able to create an opening for Saeka to deliver the semi-killing blow. He wasn't sure about Khrai, but after having for Nidhogg for about an hour on his own, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up.

Of course, Nidhogg, being one of the Titans of Destruction, found and opening and punched Ragnar with enough force sent him flying back. He flew past Khrai as she rushed forward, her face set in a scowl as usual, fists rearing back to start beating on Nidhogg. She had been hitting him with only her right arm, which was her equivalent of holding back. Khrai's left swing had enough power behind it to wipe out a galaxy, while her non-dominant right arm was limited to a planet's destruction. Aegis' injured body could handle a right straight; it might fall apart with a left straight.

Of course, if Nidhogg didn't wipe his current grin off his face, she was likely to throw all caution to the winds and start hitting him with blasts of caustic energy.

Abruptly, Nidhogg dodged backwards surprisingly far from his engagement with Khrai, and for just a split second she thought he had sensed her growing irritation. Then, Saeka appeared behind him, despite how far back he had throw himself, slashing at him with her talons. Nidhogg barely managed to escape her attack, and it was then that Khrai came to an important realization.

She hadn't given Saeka permission to release the barriers on her energy.

“Saeka!” Khrai called, and the girl glanced over from where she was now forcibly being engaged by the Titan, “Release to level six!”

“Wow, really?” She called back, her face splitting into a wide, excited grin. Khrai was sure she would regret this later, as level six was as high as Saeka's barriers went, but the situation kind of called for it. Today was a good day to throw caution to the winds.

Saeka leaped back from Nidhogg, her eyes glowing brilliantly as she unleashed the limiters on her energy. Nidhogg, who had been rushing towards her, came to an abrupt halt as her energy spilled forth, surrounding her in a ten foot radius, hotter than any star. Khrai winced at the heat, which she was naturally unaccustomed to, and pulled back some to get out of the way. Now, it was her and Ragnar's turn to wait for an opening. Though, with Saeka, trying to find an opening was like trying to see sunlight with the naked eye. This particular bit of fighting was going to be far to fast for Khrai to keep up with. She wondered if even Nidhogg would be able to keep up with Saeka's speed.

At this point, the girl would be able to move 99.9% the speed of light. Nidhogg's previous smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. Finally, things would start getting interesting. He wouldn't have to worry about holding back against this girl, a concept which excited him. Finally, someone who was definitely worthy of fighting without holding back. He unleashed a healthy portion of his sealed energy and charged at Saeka, intent on dragging this out to have some fun.

“Huh. Nidhogg unleashed some more of his power, this ought to be interesting.” Ragnar commented, “I must say, it's an honor to finally get to fight beside you. We make one hell of a tag team.”

“If you say so,” Khrai said offhandedly, eying the unfolding battle with a keen eye. She needed to be as on-top of this battle as was possible. Saeka in a berserker state could kill Aegis without blinking an eye. Not that Saeka _ever_ blinked an eye when it came to killing.

Ragnar followed her example, watching the battle carefully. He had never seen Saeka in action until now, but he could now understand why Aegis feared her. He only watched Nidhogg, having given up on trying to track Saeka.

Nidhogg was learning that he had seriously underestimated the girl who was attacking him. In a battle of pure physical strength, he could crush her without even trying. What gave her a chance, however, was her speed. He could barely block the seemingly random blows due to how fast they were coming. If he didn't do something, this girl might actually defeat him. The idea of losing to her annoyed him, so he went with the first thing that came to mind: explosions. Lots of them. He jumped back, channeling energy into his fist, then slammed it down with all his strength, generating a massive explosion.

Khrai was endlessly glad for her ability to pay attention, as well as more or less follow the movements of high speed battle. She swore out loud when she realized what Nidhogg was about to start doing, immediately bringing up her hands and calling to her all the Elusive Arts she had learned over the past 65 million years. Redirecting explosions was easy on even some of Aegis' larger blast attacks, but something on this scale wouldn't redirect well.

So, she did something she hadn't done in a very long time – she created a realm. It wasn't very large – by definition, it was more like a pocket realm. But it would serve her purpose perfectly, even if did cost her a lot of energy. She'd still have more than enough to last her until Tsukaea and Agarath arrived, especially since she didn't actually _use_ her energy, but she'd be worn for a moment or two.

A moment or two could cost her. But oh well.

The rift that opened up as the explosion was forming beneath Nidhogg's fist was like a vortex. It sucked in the tons of energy that the Titan was expelling, drinking it all up. She had half a mind to tell Ragnar to go over there and shove the Titan into the hole, but she decided against it.

But, Saeka saw the opening. With Nidhogg caught by the pull of the void – even if it was only for a second or two – he was ripe for the taking. With speed unmatched by even the Titans of Destruction and the Sisters of Creation, Saeka appeared behind Nidhogg, thrusting her talons forward and impaling him five different times through the back, before ripping her talons up and back, wanting to cause as much damage as possible. Honestly, if they killed Aegis, it wasn't a big deal. It would take less than a second to tell Tsukaea that he was dead, and she could always revive him. Whether the Titans themselves survived was... debatable. She didn't really know how that worked.

The rift slammed shut, Khrai going to one knee as vertigo overtook her. She'd have to rely on Ragnar and Saeka to watch out for her for a minute or two. Hopefully, they wouldn't let her get slaughtered.

Ragnar stepped in front of her, hefting up his ax. “You alright? Gonna need a minute?” He wasn't exactly sure what she had just done, but even he could tell that she had used up a lot of energy. He kept an eye on the wounded Titan, worried that Saeka may have accidentally killed Aegis. He knew there wasn't much of a point, as it would take a lot more than that to kill Nidhogg and Aegis. Now all it came down to was keeping the Titan busy while Tsukaea and Agarath prepared the seal, something that hopefully wouldn't be too difficult.

“Yea,” Khrai gasped, “I'll be fine, I just need a minute.”

As soon as the rift had closed, Nidhogg had whirled around with a snarl, lashing out at Saeka, only to find that she wasn't there anymore. He growled, as this _voreknaak_ was really getting on his nerves.

“Take your time, Saeka has things completely under control.” Ragnar said. There was a powerful wave of energy as Saeka flew past them.

“OK, maybe not completely...” He corrected himself. He charged forward towards Nidhogg, intent on keeping him busy long enough for Saeka to return and pick up where she left off. As he swung and dodged blows, he saw on Saeka on her way for more out of the corner of his eye.. He jabbed the Titan in the chest, stunning him as he jumped back to Khrai to allow Saeka to continue her work.

“She's completely lost to her blood lust,” Khrai stated, slowly working on standing up, slapping away Ragnar's hand when he offered it to her. “If we decide to stop her, I'm going to have to attack her.”

“Wow, rude,” Ragnar muttered under his breath.

As it was, Saeka's speed seemed to be permitting her to hold her own pretty well against Nidhogg. He simply couldn't catch her, and at this point, she wasn't letting him jump back. Every time he moved to get away from her, she chased after him at near-light speed. At the rate things were going, Saeka might very well have the whole thing under control long enough for Tsukaea and Agarath to arrive on the scene.

“You two almost done over there?” Ragnar asked through his communicator earring.

“Just about, I'd say about another minute and we'll be ready.” Agarath replied.

Ragnar allowed himself a small sigh of relief and relayed the news to Khrai.

“Tell him I say, 'I can't wait to blow you again.'” Khrai requested, barely able to contain her laughter. Ragnar rolled his eyes.

“This is why you should wear your earring more often, dude...” He chided. He dutifully delivered the message anyway. Agarath spluttered and, instead of replying, chose to return to preparing the seal. Ragnar chuckled, and did his best to imitate Agarath's reply, which had Khrai laughing out loud.

A rift in space opened up next to them, and Tsukaea and Agarath stepped out into the cosmos to join them. Tsukaea's arm were decorated with a series of runes and symbols that Ragnar did not at all recognize, but he figured it was probably essential to whatever seal she was about to preform.

“What's that for?” Khrai asked, eying the designs all over her arms and shoulders.

“You'll see,” was the reply she got, framed by a wink. Khrai rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I'll go call off the dog, you've gotta be _right_ _fucking_ behind me.”

Agarath looked at Khrai and Tsukaea, “Are we ready?”

Tsukaea nodded, “You should be able to do your part from here.” She said, her tone light and strangely carefree, “Borrow Ragnar's energy if you need it. Saeka will also probably lend you hers, once we get her off Nidhogg and down from her high.”

The young sorcerer nodded in understanding, “Alright.”

Khrai got down into a runner's pose, pulling from Saeka's speed, and launched herself forward. She reared back her right fist and punched the girl square in the jaw, sending her flying off of Nidhogg. The Titan paused, bewildered, as Khrai continued after Saeka. It was a moment that gave Tsukaea all the opening she needed.

Agarath was already using the magicked tablet she'd gotten from her mother to direct a flow of raw energy into Tsukaea's body. There was only so much she could take in before she literally exploded, and Agarath was draining his own energy to _use_ that stupid tablet, so she'd have to do this quickly.

With her palms outstretched and the runes on her arms glowing and growing hot against her skin, she called out, “Hey, _Yggdrasil_!”

The Titan in question turned, face screwed up in rage, and Tsukaea grinned, “ _Great Seal of the Six Ancestors!_ ” She watched his eyes grow comically wide as the runes on the Animator's arms sank into her skin and appeared on the possessed Architect's arms.

“HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY FUN YOU BIT-” Was all Nidhogg had time to get out before the seal took hold, returning him to the dark recesses of Aegis' cluttered soul. His eyes glazed over, shifting from blue to fiery red. Agarath sighed in relief as he cut the energy flow, exhaustion taking it's toll almost immediately. He began to mentally prepare himself, knowing that Khrai wouldn't pass up a chance to... Hang out with him while he was this tired.

“Ow...” Aegis murmured as he collapsed. Ragnar fought back his laughter as Aegis fell forward, slowly doing front flips thanks to the zero gravity.

Tsukaea rolled her eyes at Ragnar's incredible, badly timed sense of humor, and moved forward to catch her little brother. The younger god didn't have a shred of energy left in him, and Tsukaea was running too low to give him any.

“Saeka! ENOUGH!” The girl in question froze mid-swing, “Restore your seals and get over here.”

Saeka grunted in affirmation, glancing over at Khrai, who was already heading back over.

“What?”

“Give Aegis some of your energy before he expires. I won't have done all that bullshit to have him die now.” Tsukaea commanded, “That'd be fucking dumb.”

“Only if you say please, you drill sergeant bitch.” Saeka replied, completely unamused by Tsukaea's ordering around. The Animator let out a long suffering sigh.

“ _Please_.”

Without further question or concerns, Saeka pressed the back of her hand to Aegis' bloodied cheek and gave him about half of the energy she had left – which was a lot of energy.

“Wow, don't give him energy-shock.” Khrai stated sardonically.

“That's not even a thing,” Ragnar said. “Right?”

…

Karalora stared at Tsukaea, who was sitting on the couch in her office after relaying the entire story. The Goddess of Fate wasn't at all disbelieving – her kids seemed to get into crazy messes whenever she wasn't around.

“Well,” she said offhandedly, a serene smile on her face, “I guess I'm going to have to have a chat with Nidhogg at some point.”

...

Somewhere in the darkest corner of Aegis' mind, a Titan sneezed.

“Bless you.”

“Die in a fire.”

“I'd rather not.”


End file.
